Easygoing and Hard-to-Get
by Hellbound Satin
Summary: Easygoing: Ryou has had a crush on Jonouchi since he started highschool, and this Valentine's he really wants to find the courage to ask him out. He nervously looks forward to the reply he'll receive. Puffshipping. Hard-to-Get: Bakura has been dating Marik for months now, with Marik at his beck and call. Marik is tired of waiting for what he really wants. Psychoshipping.
1. Easygoing P1

My name is Ryou Bakura. I'm a graduate of Domino Highschool and currently with a crush on someone named Jonouchi Katsuya. Valentine's is coming up, and I want to make it special for him. After all, I finally want to see him show his true colours this year. I've seen it once before. He was kind and caring, and just so cute, but he's never done it again in front of me. All through highschool I just stared from afar, but I'm glad that he's finally noticed and I was able to talk to him. This year will be the year I get him, and stop being so shy.

_"So in other words you want to get laid,"_ I heard, my face turning completely red. _"You've always thought he was good-looking, right? Why don't you just tell him you want to fuck him already?"_

_There was no need to put that so bluntly, dark_. A sigh left my lips and I crossed my arms. _Just bring your spirit out. It's not as if there's anyone to see me talking to myself in my room_.

He appeared before me, crossing his legs and leaning back. "It's clear that you're being like this to earn something, Ryou."

"I can't make a move on him yet," I said, staring down. "You've denied Marik every time he wanted sex, so I don't have to suddenly ask Jonouchi-san."

He gritted his teeth. "That's completely different. Marik _only _wants to fuck."

"He's been at your beck and call for months," I told him with narrowed eyes. "He needs something to relax, and he can't do that with you playing hard-to-get."

My dark glared at me. "Exactly what man can 'relax' in a hot, sweaty mess trying to reach the speed of light?"

"Don't tell me your first time was that bad," I laughed, before seeing his face turn red. "...You're a virgin?"

"I haven't let anyone fuck me yet," he spat. "All that sweat and saliva... I don't care for it."

"Ah, but when me and Malik were together, it wasn't that dirty. We started off slow and then when he said it was OK if I picked up the pace a little bit-"

"I don't need to hear about my light's sex encounters!" he yelled at me, growling. "And plus, I've heard that Marik is a little bit violent, or should I say crazy... He would do things in a completely different way to you."

"Maybe you should finally let him do you on Valentine's, as a present," I suggested with a smile.

My dark seemed to turn to stone at the suggestion, before fading back into the millenium ring. He's so uptight, how cute! I smiled and stood up, planning to go to the shop for chocolates to give to Jonouchi.

"Yuugi-san! Anzu-chan!" I yelled, waving to them down the road.

"Ryou-kun," Anzu said, staring as I reached them. "You've got a lot more speed now."

"All the better to chase you with, my dears!" I laughed. I was happy, spending this time with friends. "Hey, do you guys know what kind of chocolates Jonouchi-san likes?"

"Ah, for Valentine's day?" Yuugi asked, smiling up at me. He's still so short and cuddly, like in highschool. I think he's together with Anzu now. I had a crush on him for a while, too.

"Yes. I really want to ask Jonouchi-san out this Valentine's, but I've never been that confident." I blushed, smiling softly. "If he says yes, I won't know what to do!"

"I think he likes coffee chocolates... or mint ones," Yuugi told me.

I bowed my head. "Thank you very much," I said, and ran off to buy chocolates for Jonouchi.


	2. Hard-to-get P1

Tch, honestly. What did Ryou _mean_ by playing hard-to-get?!

"Marik," I said, tense with stiff shoulders. "Could you sit a bit farther on the bench?" I asked him, feeling like I was about to go crazy. Mainly because he was sat so that our shoulders were touching, and in_ public_, even.

"You're a tease." Marik crossed his arms. "I bet if you were Ryou, you'd accept my love with open arms... and legs."

I glared at him intensely, growling. "So you're saying that you would take Ryou instead of me?" I coldly questioned, as he sighed.

"No, I'm not. But he's much less uptight than you." Marik put an arm around me. "If you won't leg me fuck you in private, let me hold you in public, damn it."

"But-" I was cut off by his lips landing to mine. I grabbed on to his shoulders, and pushed him to the far end of the bench. "I haven't told anyone but Ryou yet!"

"You mean I've been working my fucking ass off for a closeted and celibate relationship?!" Marik asked me, looking the other way. "Typical Bakura."

"Typical Marik."

I mean, it's not like he hasn't 'got' me already. We're lovers. We... well, we technically go on dates. He comes to my house and we walk about together. We don't hold hands though, and I always make sure to be four inches apart in public. We might not have sex, but I let him kiss me, but not open-mouthed or with tongues. And we also hold each other, in Ryou's room, only at night, when there's nobody else around. All that stuff means he's 'got' me already, so how can I be playing hard-to-get?!

"You look like you're angry at someone," Marik told me.

"You, of course," I answered, turning pale.

"It's your light, isn't it?" he asked me. "What did he do?"

"Forget it. You shouldn't be concerned with it," I answered.

"But..." He smiled so naturally, as if hearts were around him. "You looked so cute all flustered and deep-in-thought!"

My eyes narrowed and I glared at him then. "So I didn't already look 'so cute'?" I asked, a rough tone in my voice.

"That's not it, Bakura," he said, sighing. "Just tell me what your light said to you to make you turn red like that."

"He told me I was playing hard-to-get with you," I replied.

"Well, let me fuck you on Valentine's to prove him wrong!" he laughed, before my fury started up.

"I could actually punch you," I told him.

"Joke! It was a joke!" he answered.

Really, I'll never understand what he meant by that.


	3. Easygoing P2

I wound up buying all sorts. Coffee chocolates, mint chocolates, cream chocolates. I just didn't know which one Jonouchi would like best, so I bought all of them to be sure. But three boxes is over the top... I should've just got a mixed box! I can be so stupid sometimes, without realising it. Coffee, it's like how hyper he is, because it gives you a boost. Mint would be his flare and hot-headedness. Cream would be... his cuteness!

"Tch, I can't believe you, Ryou," I heard, looking up to see that my dark came out of the ring and manifested. "Getting so hung up and cheesy over that guy. How pathetic can someone get?! I thought you were prideful!"

"...What happened with Marik?" I asked, eyes wide and blinking.

There was a long period of silence before he replied.

"I agreed to let him fuck me on Valentine's," he answered me, turning his head to the side. "It's not as if it matters. That guy is so disturbing anyway. But, I was hoping to ask you for a favour..."

"What is it?" I asked, as he sat on the bed.

"If I can temporarily take a physical form, would you help prepare me for it?" he requested. A blush came to my cheeks and I began to stutter. "It won't mean anything! You'll just be more gentle to prepare me for his hard and rough fucking!"

I closed my eyes, swallowed my pride and nodded. "I would be happy to help you."

I leaned in close to him, and got started.


	4. Hard-to-get P2

Sitting here, letting my light do this to me. What the hell am I doing? Well, it's necessary to stand Marik later... It'll hurt less if I've had it once.

An open-mouthed kiss. He's going for an _open-mouthed_ kiss. How disgusting, someone else's tongue in your mouth, the saliva will mix... I'm averse to the idea, completely averse. But Marik's going to do more than this. I have to let Ryou prepare me in this way. The kiss stops and I feel him lift my shirt over my head, he runs his hands over my bare torso. Crap, I feel uncomfortable like this. These hands are so soft and strange, it's a foreign touch and I don't appreciate it.

"Dark," I hear him say into my ear, turning red. His hands caress my nipples softly. I resist the urge to jerk back and puke, but squeeze my eyes shut as tight as I can. Ryou's gentle touch is fierce to me, so what about the rough touch I imagine of Marik? The thought causes me to shiver, to which I feel my light's hands stop. "Dark, are you uncomfortable?" he asks me. Damn it, his voice... that soft voice, don't speak like that... "I know you are, but..."

"Light, you have to prepare me properly," I tell him. "This is my physical manifestation. He'll be handling it, and you know any injury transfers to your body."

"If you don't want to do it with him, don't," Ryou assures me, and I feel him arms warmly wrap around me. My light is a much better man than Marik. Yes, but we share a body. It won't work. And he loves Katsuya.

"I promised him," I grumble. "Just continue. Don't stop unless I say so."

"Understood," Ryou answers me, moving his hands to my jeans and unzipping me. A chill is sent up my spine when I feel him touch me through the underwear. "You really get hard fast..."

"Shut up!" I say, blushing at the comment. Why? Why would anyone touch someone there? Ugh, the idea puts me off. His mouth... What? He's putting that in his _mouth? _Turning my head away and closing my eyes is the only way to avoid spewing, and yet... it feels good. Opening my eyes, I look back to him. Ryou, really doing something to help me. And... it doesn't feel bad. No, I like it. It's surprising. _Do I do anything, or lay here?_

_Just stay still and let me do the work,_ I hear in my head as he takes me deeper into his mouth. _Are you getting used to touch yet?_

_Yes, I am._ I can sense my light's smile as I feel his tongue drag along and his lips release my shaft.

"I told you, it's not that bad," he tells me, looking at me in a questioning way. "From behind or the front?"

And I'm completely blank. "Huh?"

"Oh, right, I mean, should I do the real thing from in front of you or behind you?" Ryou asks. _Sorry, I forgot you're a virgin, so..._

"...Front," I hesitantly answer, my light positioning himself between my open legs and gripping my legs slightly.

"You need to lift them a little more, it's easier to hit the prostate that way." Not having a clue what he's talking about, I raise my legs more along with his upward push and look at his eyes. "Sorry, it may be a little bit painful at first. And sorry not for using any lube, but I doubt that he would..."

And by that, my resolve is shaken. I close my eyes and feel a sharp, forcing penetration at my anus. Somehow I feel water at the corner of my eyes, and I feel him sliding back and forth, changing rhythm and speed as he goes along. The first pain made me want to scream, but I slowly sank into the procedure. That is, until I felt him scrape against my skin at a more fast pace, and grip his shoulders, holding on to him merely to stay stable. After a while, he speeds up again, and the pain is back. But it doesn't go away this time. It intensifies. And that's when I realise, feeling the wetness in myself... "Light!" I yell, pushing against his shoulders. "Stop, I'm bleeding!" I shout.

I see a sudden shock in his eyes as he pulls out slowly and we both send our gazes to the white, red-stained bedsheet. Shaking, I turn my gaze to the side. "Dark, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... It's probably because we didn't use any lube, but..." _But if you're so sensitive that I do this to you, please, don't try this with him..._

_I promised_. I look to the side, _I'll return to the ring, _and fade back into my item, in order to rest.


End file.
